1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the manufacture of tapered metal poles and the like and consists particularly in a method of forming tapered metal tubes from cylindrical tubes.
2. The Prior Art
Prior patents disclose the idea of severing a flat sheet of metal into two identical halves by a cut generally longitudinal slightly inclined from the longitudinal axis of the sheet, reversing one of the halves lengthwise, bending them to semi-circular shape and securing them to each other along their longitudinal edges to form a tube, as taught by E. H. Slick U.S. Pat. No. 999,267, and the idea of producing conical vessels by severing a metal strip along oppositely inclined lines to form trapezoids, bending a pair of trapezoids to generally semi-circular shape and reversing one of them so that the long edges of both adjoin and the short edges of both adjoin, bending them into semi-circular shape and uniting them along the inclined edges as taught by S. Ericsson et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,512.